Chocolate com Pimenta
by Ceci Potter
Summary: A história acontece depois da guerra. Muito romance e confusão na vida dos bruxinhos! Chocolate é uma delícia e com pimenta as coisas ficam mais picantes PCasais: Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione, Neville e Luna, e muitos outros!
1. Passado Comovente

**Gente, essa é uma fic nova, e, bem, eu faço ela com a ajuda de uma amiga - Gika . Essa é uma das nossas primeira fics. Pra ser mais sincera, essa é a minha segunda, e é a primeira da Gika. Nós esperamos que gostem!**

**PS: adoraríamos receber reviews, expressando, sinceramente, o que vocês acharam! (, Obrigada!**

**xoxo

* * *

**

1. Passado Comovente

Harry estava sentado no chão da torre de astronomia coberto pela capa da invisibilidade. Tudo estava bem. A guerra havia acabado e Voldemort tinha sido destruído. Rony e Hermione estavam juntos, Lupin e Tonks tinham se casado, a família Weasley estava inteira. Só havia um pequeno problema, ele, Harry, estava separado de Gina. Depois da guerra eles se distanciaram e agora nem se falavam direito. Ela tinha arranjado um maldito namorado, e Harry tinha se transformado no maior galinha de Hogwarts.

Era o seu ultimo ano na escola, e tinha que aproveitar. Iria sentir muito a falta do lugar. Tinha crescido, feito amizades e passado a maior parte de sua vida lá. Hogwarts era uma casa para o garoto. Um lugar que ele nunca iria esquecer.

Lembrou-se de Dumbledore, Sirius, Tiago, Lilly e principalmente de Gina. Como sentia falta da ruiva. Mas ela já tinha esquecido- no. E se ela estava feliz com o loiro retardado, tudo bem. O que realmente importava era a felicidade da garota. Lembrou da briga que tinham tido.

_"Algum tempo atrás..._

_A guerra continuava. Voldemort e Harry estavam duelando no meio do grande salão. Ninguém ousava interromper os dois, exceto Gina Weasley, que quando viu um Avada Kedrava indo em direção a Harry empurrou o garoto e só não foi atingida por pouco. Voldemort olhou para ela com raiva, quase matara Potter, se não fosse por aquela..._

_- Sua...! – gritou o bruxo de olhos vermelhos._

_- Não fale com ela assim! – gritou Harry._

_- Ora...Ora... Potter. Vejo que essa traidora de sangue é muito importante para você, não? Vamos ver como você se sente vendo ela sofrer... Crucius! – disse Voldemort jogando a maldição em Gina._

_A garota caiu no chão se contorcendo e gritando. Harry estava desesperado. Jogou vários feitiços contra Voldemort, mas o bruxo sempre conseguia se defender. Quando não agüentava mais ouvir o amor de sua vida gritar, Harry juntou toda a sua forças e gritou "Avada Kedrava". Voldemort caiu no chão, morto. Belatriz se aproximou do menino que sobreviveu._

_- Como pode?! Seu... O Lorde das Trevas! Você vai pagar! Crucius! – disse ela_

_Harry sentiu a maldição bater em si e caiu no chão, se contorcendo feito Gina, que agora estava no chão sem forças. O garoto gritava, mas ninguém conseguia se aproximar de Belatriz. Quando percebeu que ninguém estava conseguindo salvar Harry, a ruiva se levantou, foi para o lado de Rony e Hermione e os três gritaram juntos "Crucius". Belatriz caiu no chão. Os olhos vidrados. Tinha morrido, pois com a raiva que os três adolescentes haviam jogado a maldição contra a bruxa, o impacto do feitiço foi tão grande que ela não resistiu. _

_Depois que Gina viu Harry cair no chão, correu até o moreno, desesperada. Colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo._

_Harry... Por favor, não morra... Agora que tudo está acabado... Você vai me deixar aqui? Vai me abandonar? – a ruiva falava soluçando, enquanto lágrimas caiam do seu rosto. – Eu te amo, Harry! Por favor, não me deixe!..._

_- Gina! – gritou Hermione se aproximando com Rony – Como ele está?_

_- Não sei. Ainda respira, mas desmaiou. Perdeu todas as forças que tinha. Temos que ir ao St.Mungos!_

_- Eu e o Rony vamos com você. – disse ela pegando na mão da amiga e do namorado, e desaparatando para o hospital._

_Harry olhou para os lados, viu Gina sentada numa poltrona ao lado de sua cama. A garota segurava sua mão e, pelo que deu para o rapaz percebe,r ela tinha chorado a noite inteira._

_- Gina – disse ele devagar – Você está bem?_

_- É claro que não, Harry! – disse ela – Estava muito preocupada com você! Pensei que tivesse morrido!_

_- Por que se meteu no meio da minha briga com Voldemort, Gi? Estava tudo correndo bem..._

_- Ele ia te matar! _

_- Não ia..._

_- Se não fosse por mim, você teria morrido!_

_- Eu fico muito feliz que tenha me salvado Gina, mas não queria que arriscasse sua vida!_

_- Eu já estava arriscando quando estava lutando com os comensais!_

_- Voldemort era muito pior que eles! Além disso, quando eu vi ele te torturando pensei que fosse morrer... Ele viu o medo nos meus olhos, viu como me apavorei... Não queria ter usado a maldição da morte, mas não tinha outro jeito. Era o único jeito de te salvar! – disse ele – Não devia ter entrado no meio da luta!_

_- Mas eu tinha que te salvar! Harry, eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida, mas assim não dá pra a gente ficar juntos! Você não confia em mim! Posso me defender sozinha e você sabe disso! – agora ela já estava chorando._

_- Eu tenho medo de te perder, você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Gi! Por favor, não diga o que eu sei que dirá..._

_- Sinto muito Harry, mas é melhor nós ficarmos separados até você aprender que eu posso me cuidar sozinha e tenho o direito de tentar salvar quem eu amo! – disse ela._

_- Mas você poderia ter morrido!_

_- A gente conversa depois, Harry – disse ela, saindo do quarto._

_- Droga! – resmungou Harry, e depois chutou a madeira da cama."_

De volta aos tempos atuais...

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus lindos olhos verdes.

Não queria ter brigado com a ruiva. Era a pior coisa do mundo. Mas como faria as pazes? Essa era a pergunta mais difícil. Sentiu alguém se aproximando e puxando sua capa.

- Harry? – chamou Gina calmamente – Rony e Mione tão te procurando há horas! Você tá chorando!

- Não, Gina, tá tudo bem – disse ele apressadamente, se levantado. Não gostava quando ela o via chorando.

- Claro que não ta tudo bem Harry! Me fala o que aconteceu, o porque de você ta assim...

- Não se preocupe, só estava lembrando de Dumbledore, Sirius, meus pais e... – ele não conseguiu continuar

- Não fica assim, Harry – disse ela por fim, e então abraçou o garoto.

Quando sentiu Gina abraçando-o, Harry relembrou os velhos tempos. Ela tinha namorado. Ele tinha que se soltar dela, mas não conseguia.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados, eles vêem Hermione entrar na torre.

- Harry! Que bom que te... – ela começou, mas parou de falar assim que viu o garoto abraçado com Gina.

- Mione! – exclamou Harry se soltando de Gina rapidamente – Gina me disse que você estava me procurando, o que queria?

- Nada demais, queria resolver com você os horários em que vamos estudar juntos, e o Rony queria saber quando ia ser o treino de quadribol.

- Gente eu vou indo, o Josh deve estar me esperando... A gente se fala mais tarde. – disse Gina e saiu da sala.

- Quem é Josh? – perguntou Harry depois que a ruiva saiu.

- O namorado da Gina, Harry. – respondeu Hermione.

O garoto resmungou um "ah..". Foi só o que conseguiu dizer. Sentiu Hermione observando-o com aquele olhar de pena. Odiava quando ela e Rony faziam isso. Pena. Pena de ele estar sofrendo longe de Gina.

- Vamos procurar o Rony – disse ele rapidamente, querendo sair dali.

- Claro!

- Aí estão vocês! – disse Rony quando os dois entraram pelo quadro da sala comunal – Cansei de procurar e vim pra cá.

- Estávamos na torre de astronomia, quer dizer, o Harry estava lá com a Gina quando eu cheguei. – disse Hermione.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, daqui a pouco eu desço – disse Harry. Não ia aguentar os olhares dos dois amigos nem mais um minuto.

- Tudo bem. Vê se não demora que eu to com fome e quero ir logo pro grande salão – disse Rony.

- Ok – respondeu Harry e saiu logo em seguida.

- Com a Gina?! – perguntou Rony para a namorada.

- É, estavam abraçados e o Harry chorando. Quando eu cheguei ele deu um jeito de enxugar as lágrimas e a Gina saiu rapidamente.

- Estranho. Ele ainda deve ta muito abalado com tudo o que aconteceu...

- É, deve ser... – respondeu por fim a morena, sentando no sofá junto com o namorado

Harry subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Ficou lá um tempo, pensando em Gina. Ela ficava cada vez mais linda. Os cabelos ruivos tinham crescido. Os lindos olhos castanhos continuavam brilhando, como sempre. Mas ela não era mais dele. Não era mais sua ruiva. E isso era o que mais doía. Tinha se esforçado bastante pra tentar esquece-la, e nada. Ficava com milhares de outras garotas, mas nenhuma substituía Gina. Nenhuma tinha o cheiro de Gina, o sorriso, as sardas, o beijo... Nenhuma garota no mundo inteiro era igual a sua ruiva. Sua? Não, ela não era mais sua. Esse era o problema.

Achou melhor sair logo do banho ou Rony ia matá-lo. Depois de se trocar, desceu as escadas e esbarrou com Gina. Os dois caíram. Ela em cima dele. Harry sentiu sua cabeça bater no chão gelado, fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, deu de cara com uma ruiva muito linda olhando para ele, demonstrando preocupação.

- Harry! – disse ela – Você ta bem?

- Não exatamente. – resmungou ele – Você se machucou, Gi?

- Não... – murmurou ela, adorava quando ele a chamava pelo apelido.

Continuaram se olhando por um tempo até perceberem a situação em que se encontravam. Ela se levantou rapidamente, estava completamente constrangida. Harry se levantou na mesma hora que a garota, e antes dela sair do local, ele segurou seu braço.

- Gina, me desculpa! – disse ele olhando para o rosto corado da garota.

- A culpa foi minha, Harry, não tava prestando atenção no caminho... Agora eu tenho que ir.

O moreno continuou no mesmo lugar, olhando a garota se afastar. Faltava pouco para o último ano em Hogwarts acabar, e depois ele iria embora pra sempre da vida de Gina. Deixaria a garota ser feliz com Josh. Iria para o Largo Grimmauld, reformaria a casa inteira. Agora que ele e monstro estavam bem mais amigos, tudo iria ser mais fácil.

Depois de esbarrar com Gina e sair da sala comunal, Harry foi para o grande salão com Rony e Hermione. Conversaram enquanto comiam, e Harry reparou que Gina nem tinha tocado na comida. A garota conversava animadamente com Josh.

Gina olha para o lado e vê uma morena de olhos azuis se aproximar de Harry, dar um beijo no garoto e se sentar ao lado dele. Danielle Sullivan, a mais nova ficante de Harry. Era da Sonserina.

"Como o Harry mudou..." Pensou Gina "Nunca foi o mesmo depois da guerra. Depois da discussão que tivemos. Ele continua o mesmo garoto confuso de sempre, mas tinha mudado de carinhoso e romântico para um galinha insensível".

A ruiva despediu-se de Josh com uma desculpa de ir até a biblioteca e andou pelos corredores até chegar a uma sala vazia. Sentou no chão e encostou as costas numa parede. "Droga!"- Pensou - "Porque Harry sempre consegue me deixar cada vez mais apaixonada por ele?" "Porque a gente tinha que ter discutido depois da guerra?" "Porque ele tinha que ter virado o maior galinha de Hogwarts?" "Porque ele tinha que ter me esquecido?!" "Por Merlim, Virgínia Weasley! Você está namorando!". Lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto da garota. Ela viu dois vultos entrarem na sala. Uma menina e um menino.

Os dois começaram a se beijar e o garoto colocou a garota sentada em cima da mesa e continuou beijando ela.

- Josh... Vamos pra outro lugar, a sua namoradinha pode nos ver aqui – disse ela.

- A Gina ta na biblioteca... Provavelmente lendo algum livro chato – disse ele.

- Eu sei, meu lindo... Mas e se alguém chegar aqui e nos ver assim?

- Alguém como eu? – perguntou Gina.

A ruiva tinha se levantado, enxugado as lágrimas, e andado até o casal silenciosamente. Josh largou a garota na hora.

- Gina! Eu... Eu posso explicar – disse ele.

- Explicar o que Josh? Acho que está tudo muito claro, não acha? – disse a ruiva.

- Claro que não! Você está entendendo tudo errado!

- Tenho certeza de que entendi tudo, tudinho bem certo!

- Considere nosso namoro acabado! – gritou ela, saindo da sala.

Gina saiu correndo e chorando. Esbarrava nas pessoas, caia, mas continuava sempre correndo. Foi na direção da torre de astronomia e quando estava subindo as escadas esbarrou em alguma coisa, mas não deu atenção. Andou até uma das janelas e se encostou na parede. O cabelo colado no rosto todo molhado pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

A ruiva não tinha percebido, mas tinha esbarrado em Harry, que estava debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Ele subiu as escadas atrás da ruiva, tirou a capa e se aproximou da garota.

- Gi... – disse ele baixinho – Me fala o que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu Harry?! – disse ela. Amargamente, tinha que descontar sua raiva em alguém, e esse alguém seria ele – Você estragou minha vida!

- O que? – perguntou ele confuso.

- É, eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, aí só no seu sexto ano a gente começa a namorar, depois você termina comigo para me proteger, e quando a guerra acaba, você não quer nada comigo! – ela tinha começado a gritar – E AGORA EU PEGO MEU EX-NAMORADO ME TRAINDO COM UMA QUALQUER!!

- Gina...

- NÃO PRECISA FALAR NADA,POTTER! SÓ ME DEIXE SOZINHA!

- Gi...

- EU JÁ DISSE PRA ME DEIXAR SOZINHA!

- NÃO! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME ESCUTE! – agora ele também estava gritando.

- EU...Eu não quero... Preciso ficar sozinha... – ela continuava chorando, cada vez mais.

- Gi... – disse ele se aproximando cada vez mais – Eu sempre te amei, e quando a guerra acabou achei que não queria mais nada comigo!

- Eu sempre quis!

- Mas eu não sabia... Me desculpa Gi... Por tudo! – disse ele por fim e beijou a garota.

Quando se beijaram, Harry se sentiu muito mais do que feliz. Gina era sua de novo. E se dependesse dele, a ruivinha seria sua pra sempre. Como estava com saudades dela. Da sua ruiva.

Rony estava completamente impaciente. Onde estavam Harry e Gina? Eles tinham marcado de estudar com ele e Hermione há horas atrás. Ele teve que escutar a namorada reclamar por muito tempo! E quando Hermione fazia isso, ele ficava com muita raiva. Harry deveria estar na maldita torre de astronomia e Gina deveria estar com Josh. Depois ia atrás dela. Odiava o namoro dos dois.

O ruivo entrou pela porta e viu Harry e Gina se beijando. Não podia ser. Ela estava namorando! E Harry... Bem, Harry tava tendo um caso com uma morena da Sonserina! Eles não podiam estar de beijando.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENTO AQUI? – gritou Rony.

- Rony... – foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer.

- Gina! – disse o ruivo – Você tem namorado! Não devia ficar se agarrando com o Harry! Torço muito para que fiquem juntos, mas você não pode fazer isso com o Josh...

- A gente acabou...

- Por que?

- Eu vi ele me traindo!

- O que?! – perguntou Rony perplexo – Ele vai se ver comigo, ah se vai! – disse ele saindo da torre.

- Rony! – gritou Gina.

- Espera! – disse Harry puxando a ruiva pelo braço e saindo com ela atrás do amigo.

Harry e Gina acharam Rony na entrada da torre da Grifinória. O ruivo tinha acabado de descer com o mapa do maroto do dormitório masculino. Procurou o nome do ex-namorado da irmã junto com a mesma e Harry. O loiro ainda estava se agarrando com a garota.

Desta vez foi Harry que saiu na frente. Aquele maldito ia pagar pelo que tinha feito com sua ruiva. Entrou na sala, puxou o loiro de lhe deu um soco. Josh revidou, os dois ficaram se batendo até Rony conseguir separá-los. Foi à vez do ruivo agir. Bateu com toda a sua força no ex-cunhado. Mas recebeu um soco que o deixou atordoado, e Josh teve tempo de pegar a varinha. O ruivo avançou de volta para cima do loiro, que sem querer apontou a varinha para Harry e falou "sectusempra!". O moreno caiu no chão sangrando. Gina correu até ele, e Rony também.

Quando Josh viu o que tinha feito, pegou a sua ficante pelo braço e saiu com ela da sala, deixando os três amigos lá. "Droga!" - Pensou o loiro - "Não era pra ter acertado o Potter, mas sim o Weasley!".

* * *

Acordou com a cabeça doendo. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava na enfermaria. Ao seu lado estavam Hermione e Danielle. 

- Harry! – exclamou a sonserina – Você acordou!

- Dani... – disse ele desanimado – Será que eu poderia falar um pouco com a Mione a sós?

- Claro... – respondeu ela, saindo do local.

- Mione, onde está a Gina? Como ela ta?

- Ela está bem Harry, só não está aqui por causa do Rony, ele está na sala comunal resmungando por causa dos machucados, e madame Pomfrey o tirou da enfermaria. Gina teve que ficar com o Rony já que ele não quer mais deixar ela sozinha. O que aconteceu? O Rony chegou louco na enfermaria, a Gina chorando, ele te trazendo todo machucado e desmaiado!

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Umas duas horas. Te deram um remédio pra tirar o roxo do seu olho e curar seus ferimentos.Ah! E outro para você dormir.

- O Rony te contou o que aconteceu?

- Contou, mas acho que vocês não deveriam ter ido atrás do Josh... E... bem, você conhece o Rony, cabeça dura como sempre. A gente discutiu.

- Não quero que você e o Rony fiquem brigados, Mi. Você é a minha "irmãzinha" e ele o meu melhor amigo. Além disso, a gente fez o que era certo...

- Sr.Potter vejo que acordou, já pode ir para o grande salão. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. – disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Ok. Vamos Mione? – perguntou o garoto.

- Claro.

Eles foram andando até o grande salão. Comeram silenciosamente e depois foram para a torre da Grifinória, onde Hermione ficou lendo um livro de runas antigas e Harry foi para o dormitório.

O moreno entrou no quarto e deitou na cama. Ouviu três batidas na porta e resmungou um "pode entrar". A porta se abriu e fechou. Gina tirou a capa da invisibilidade e correu até Harry.

- Gina! O que você ta fazendo aqui? E como conseguiu minha capa? – perguntou ele.

- Vim ver você, e a capa, bem, a Mione pegou pra mim.

- Você não devia estar aqui, se alguém entrar...

- Ninguém vai entrar se a porta estiver trancada e nem vai nos ouvir nada se eu colocar um abaffiato. – disse ela lançando um feitiço para a porta se trancar sozinha, depois lançoando um abaffiato. - Como você está?

- Bem...

Harry viu Gina se aproximar cada vez mais dele, mas não se mexeu. Sentiu ela tocar nos seus cabelos e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você...

- Não foi nada demais, Gi.

- O Rony parecia um louco... Só faltou matar o Josh...

- Ele deveria ter feito isso!

- Não fez, mas se pudesse teria feito...

- E como é que a gente fica, Gi? Eu queria me desculpar, sabe, sobre o que aconteceu no St. Mungos. Você tinha razão, me desculpe, mas ainda assim eu acho que se arriscou demais tentando me salvar...

- O que eu não faço por você? Agora, quanto à gente, eu não sei, queria estar junto com você como no sexto ano, mas você ta meio que comprometido, esqueceu?

- É... Tem a Danielle...

- Vamos fazer assim, você acaba com ela e a gente fica junto de novo. Agora vamos continuar o que a gente não acabou na torre de astronomia...

- Claro... – respondeu ele por fim e beijando a garota.

Depois de muitos e muitos beijos, Gina já estava desabotoando os botões da camisa de Harry e ele estava com a mão na coxa da garota. Quando viu o que iria acontecer momentos depois, Harry parou de beijar Gina, que o olhou interrogativa.

- Gi, acho que esta muito cedo pra a gente fazer isso...

- Você tem razão, desculpa... – disse ela envergonhada.

- Não fica assim minha linda... Só acho que deveríamos ir devagar, porque eu te amo e não quero te machucar mais do que já machuquei...

- Tudo bem – disse ela voltando a sorrir, e se levantando – Acho melhor eu ir...

- Já?!

- Harry... Amanhã a gente tem aula...

- Quem se importa? – disse ele puxando ela, fazendo-a cair na cama.

- Só cinco minutinhos e depois eu vou...

- Tudo bem...

O tempo foi passando, e eles ainda continuaram se beijando até Gina adormecer. Harry ficou mexendo com os cabelos ruivos da garota, que tinha a cabeça em cima do seu peito, até dormir.

Gina acordou e olhou para os lados. Tinha dormido no quarto de Harry, com ele. Olhou para o relógio que havia na cabeceira, eram 10h30.

- Harry! Acorda! – disse ela balançando ele – São 10h30 da manhã, perdemos duas aulas!

- O que?! – perguntou ele assustado.

A ruiva pegou o relógio e mostrou pra Harry. O garoto pulou da cama. Entregou a capa da invisibilidade pra Gina sair dali sem ser vista pelos outros meninos e voltar pra o dormitório feminino. Depois que ela saiu, ele tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa e foi para a aula de feitiços.

* * *

Gina estava encostada num tronco de uma árvore nos maravilhosos jardins de Hogwarts. Nunca esteve tão feliz. Agora Harry era dela, só dela. Fechou os olhos por um momento para sentir o vento em seu rosto. 

- Ginny! – ela ouviu alguém gritar, mas não respondeu – Hei Kiddo! Precisamos conversar...

- Colin! Porque me chamou de Kiddo?

- Porque é a sua cara! Mas, e aí? Como está o Potter?

- Eu passei a noite no quarto dele!

- O que?! Vocês...?

- Não! Claro que não! O Harry acha que devemos ir devagar e, bem, eu concordo com ele.

- Eu concordo com os dois! Agora, Ginny, me prometa que terá cuidado com o Harry...

- Por que isso?

- Porque ele é o maior galinha da escola, meu amor!

- Poxa... Eu tinha esquecido disso.. É que parecia tanto com os velhos tempos..

- Meu bem, não fique assim! É só não deixar ele te magoar!

- Você tem razão!

- Mas, e aí? Estudando muito?

- É, né! A Mione já me fazia estudar muito, e agora que estamos no mesmo ano é muito pior!

- Coitadinha de você! – disse ele sarcasticamente. – Mas o Harry deve deixar esse estudo muito mais interessante!

- Colin! O que é isso?!

- Vai dizer que não é verdade!

- Bem, ele só estuda com a gente algumas vezes, porque a Mione sabe que a gente não vai ficar estudando, né?

- Mas e o Rony?

- Bem, ele ta falando com o Harry, ainda estão amigos e ele já está se acostumando com nós dois..

- Ginny! Olhe a hora! Perdemos a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

- Besteira, não tava a fim de ir pra a aula mesmo... Eu vou lá pra a torre da Grifinória... Te vejo mais tarde, Colin – disse ela, soltado um beijo para seu melhor amigo, e saindo em direção ao castelo.

Harry estava na sala de aula. Onde estava Gina? Por que ela não tinha ido para a aula? Pegou discretamente o mapa do maroto. Procurou o nome de Gina e o achou entrando num corredor do primeiro andar. Como queria estar com ela. Já estava morrendo de saudades da ruiva.


	2. Fica só no mistério! 8D

**Oi pessoal, esperamos que vocês estejam gostando da nossa fanfic. Ela não apresenta fins lucrativos e blá, blá, blá. Gostariamos que vocês continuassem mandando as reviews para que nos possamos saber se a fanfic está indo no caminho certo e se ela está do jeitinho que vocês gostam. Em geral, é só isso!**

**xoxo**

**Reviews:**

**Raquel Melo:** Ficamos muito felizes de que você esteja realmente gostando da fanfic. Continue lendo. Beijos!

**Anynha Potter:** Realmente o Josh mereceu apanhar! Ele foi um cachorro com a Gina. Pena que o Harry saiu todo machucado, né? Bem, nós estamos muito felizes por você estar gostando da nossa fic. Beijos!

**Clara (): **Que bom que você está adorando a fic, aí está mais um capitulo! E sim, o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione tão no sétimo ano porque perderam o outro ano com a guerra, aí é meio como se eles tivessem lendo. Beijos!

* * *

Estava andando distraída pelo corredor de Hogwarts. Sentiu alguém puxando-a para uma passagem secreta. Sentiu-se enlaçada pela cintura e beijada logo em seguida.

- Harry... – murmurou ela – Nós temos quadribol...

- Eles esperam um pouco, Gi...

- É o jogo contra a Corvinal! E eu quero ganhar da Chang...

- Está bem, ruiva... – reclamou ele – Não tem como te contrariar mesmo, né?

- Impossível! – disse ela rindo – Vamos... Se não o Rony mata a gente!

- É, até parece que ele é o capitão do time!

- Realmente, você quase nem liga mais pro quadribol...

- Gi!

- To brincando, amor! – disse ela dando um selinho nele.

O casal correu até chegar ao campo. Trocaram de roupa e ainda deu tempo de dar uns beijinhos. Depois de todos estarem posicionados, a partida começou.

O jogo contra a Corvinal foi difícil. Estava chovendo bastante, e todos os jogadores estavam cansados. Estava cento e cinqüenta à noventa pra a Grifinória quando Harry pegou o pomo.

Todos os grifinórios estavam comemorando a vitória na torre. Rony e Hermione estavam namorando numa poltrona. Gina era a única que não estava presente, tinha subido pra tomar um banho. Um banho muito demorado na opinião de Harry.

O moreno decidiu ir atrás dela. Foi até as escadas. Tentou subir, mas a escada virou uma rampa muito escorregadia. Ele segurou no corrimão e tentou escalar. Na primeira tentativa caiu no chão. Agradeceu por todos estarem na sala comunal. Só conseguiu escalar até o corredor feminino na quarta tentativa. Olhou para os lados. O corredor das meninas era parecido com o deles, só que muito mais detalhado e bem menos bagunçado.

Ouviu um barulho e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua. Era uma menina morena. Esperou ela descer as escadas e foi procurar o quarto de Ginny. Em cada porta tinha uma placa de ouro com o nome do aluno escrito em vermelho. No final do corredor, na ultima porta estava escrito "Gina Weasley". Entrou no quarto. Olhou ao redor. Tudo era vermelho e cor de ouro. Havia uma bancada, onde encontravam-se livros e cadernos. Na cabeceira da cama havia um porta-retrato. Ele se aproximou e viu a foto. A ruiva estava abraçada com ele nos jardins de Hogwarts e os dois sorriam.

Gina saiu do banheiro de toalha. Tomou um susto quando viu o namorado sentado na sua cama olhando a foto dos dois.

- Harry! Como...? – disse ela.

- Gi! Eu... Eu escalei...

- Por quê?

- Queria te ver... Tava com saudades... – disse ele se aproximando e depois puxou ela para um beijo.

Harry e Gina agora estavam deitados na cama da garota. Ela desabotoando a camisa de Harry, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Ele colocou a mão na cocha da garota, enquanto voltava a beijar a boca dela. A chuva continuava caindo fortemente. Todos os alunos estavam no grande salão comendo e ainda comemorando a vitória da Grifinória. Ninguém ouvia ou sabia o que se passava no quarto de Gina Weasley...

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã. Estava no quarto de Gina. Tinham passado a noite juntos. Olhou o relógio. Eram 5h30 da manhã. Decidiu se levantar. Tinha que sair dali antes que alguém acordasse. Colocou a roupa e, antes de sair, foi até a mesa da namorada, pegou um papel e uma caneta e deixou um bilhete junto com uma rosa (ele conjurou a rosa).

A ruiva acordou com batidas na porta. Olhou para o lado. Harry não estava lá. Mas havia uma rosa e um bilhete, que dizia:

"_Gi,_

_Tive que sair mais cedo, para ninguém me ver sair do seu quarto e contar para McGonagoll. Desculpe-me por isso._

_Te amo muito,_

_Harry"_

As batidas na porta começaram a ficar mais fortes. A ruiva levantou com raiva a abriu a porta.

- Kidoo! Que demora!

- Colin! Será que eu não posso mais dormir?!

- Pode, mas antes tem que ir pra a aula, senhorita!

- Como você subiu?

- Ah... Você sabe, como eu sou gay a magia não funciona comigo...

- Tinha esquecido...

- Hei! O que é aquilo na sua cama?

- Colin! Não...

- Vocês... – perguntou ele, com o bilhete na mão.

- Foi... – disse ela fechando a porta – Agora, por favor, não grita!

- Ta bem, mas como foi?

- Ah Colin, isso é pergunta que se faça?!

- Claro que é. Agora responde!

- Foi... Perfeito!

- Acredito que sim...

- Bem, vamos pra a aula, depois você continua com as perguntas – disse ela saindo do quarto.

Gina trocou de roupa e comeu rápido. Estava atrasada para a aula, de novo. Entrou na sala ainda ofegante. A professora reclamou, mas deixou-a entrar.

Harry olhou a namorada, que se sentou do lado de Hermione. Estava linda, como sempre. Lembrou-se da noite anterior...

- Sr.Potter! – disse a professora.

- O que? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Estava distraído quando lhe fiz uma pergunta, e pelo visto não anotou nada do que eu escrevi no quadro. Queira retirar-se da sala, por favor.

- Professora...

- Saia, e sem desculpas! Detenção hoje à noite!

O moreno pegou o material e saiu da sala. Droga, uma detenção. Agora não ia ter muito tempo para ficar com Gina.

As semanas iam se passando rapidamente, o natal chegaria dentro de um mês. Harry e Gina continuavam namorando. Rony e Hermione também. E até Neville e Luna estavam juntos.

Depois do café da manhã, os casais, com exceção de Gina, foram para a aula de poções. A ruiva tinha se atrasado e só foi tomar café quando todos estavam saindo.

Pegou os livros para a aula e foi andando pelos corredores em direção a sala. Sentiu um enjôo e uma forte dor de cabeça antes de desmaiar.

Draco Malfoy estava andando pelos corredores, quando viu uma ruiva caída no chão. Ele correu até ela. Ainda estava respirando. Só tinha desmaiado.

- Weasley! – ele chamou.

Vendo que ela não iria acordar de jeito nenhum, ele a pegou no colo e saiu em direção a enfermaria.

Harry estava na aula, mas com o pensamento longe. Pegou o mapa do maroto. Onde será que estava Gina? Procurou o nome dela e o viu ao lado do de Malfoy, os dois andando rapidamente. Mostrou a Rony. Depois foi na direção do professor, disse que estava com dor de cabeça e pediu para ir até a enfermaria. Uma vez fora da sala, ele foi correndo em direção aos nomes da namorada e do inimigo.

- Madame Pomfrey! – gritou Draco entrando na enfermaria – Madame Pomfrey!

- O que...? Sr.Malfoy... – ela disse confusa.

- Encontrei Gina no corredor, desmaiada. Achei melhor traze-la aqui!

- Fez bem, Sr. Malfoy... Coloque-a na cama, por favor!

- Malfoy! – gritou Harry, entrando na sala – A Gina... Onde ela está? O que você fez?

- Acalme-se, Potter! Eu a achei no meio do corredor, desmaiada, e a trouxe para cá...

- Eu... Eu não sei como agradecer...

- Não precisa... Agora, se me dão licença – disse o loiro se retirando – Tenho aula de poções, e estou atrasado!

- Como ela está? – Perguntou Harry aflito.

- Bem, Sr. Potter... Ela só precisa descansar um pouco... Agora saia daqui, volte para a aula, mais tarde venha buscá-la.

- Tudo bem... Até mais tarde! – disse ele, saindo.

- Senhorita Weasley – chamou Pomfrey quando o garoto saiu – Há quanto tempo está tendo enjôos assim?

- Faz umas semanas... Não sei ao certo... Por quê? É alguma coisa grave?

- Não sei, vou fazer uns exames para ter certeza do que eu acho que é...

- O que a senhora acha que eu tenho?

- Pelos seus sintomas... Acho que está grávida, senhorita Weasley!

- Grá... Grávi...Grávida?! – perguntou Gina, gaguejando.

- Sim, você tem todos os sintomas! Agora descanse um pouco querida...

Gina rolava de um lado pro outro na cama. O que iria dizer para Harry? E o que diria principalmente para sua família? Ia ser um desastre. Mas estava decidida, se estivesse realmente grávida, não iria abortar.

Ouviu um barulho e olhou para os lados. Nada. Agora estava imaginando coisas. Deitou-se novamente, e fechou os olhos. Tinha que dormir. O dia seguinte seria difícil. Muito difícil.

- Gi... – murmurou Harry.

- Harry! – exclamou ela – Quer me matar de susto? Isso não é bom, no estado que eu estou!

- Que estado?

- Não é nada Harry...

- Como nada?! Gina Weasley me fale o que aconteceu!

- Eu to com medo, Harry! – disse ela chorando.

- Vem cá – disse ele puxando ela para um abraço – Não fica assim! O que quer que seja quero que saiba que estarei com você pra tudo!

- Harry... – ela disse baixinho, depois de um tempo – Madame Pomfrey... Acha... Acha que eu to grá... Grávida!

- O que? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Ela ainda não tem certeza... – disse Gina.

- Bem, eu vou.. Vou pro dormitório.. eer.. Estudar! Isso! Vou estudar! Eeer.. Até logo!

- Harry, ta tudo bem? – Perguntou Gina aflita.

- O que? Ããn.. Sim, sim! Claro!Eeer... Espetacular! – Disse Harry, agora correndo em direção ao corredor que o levaria ao seu dormitório.

Ele precisava ficar sozinho. Tudo estava indo tão bem... Era quase inacreditável que pudesse ser tão burro a ponto de não se prevenir!

A questão é que já tinha feito a besteira, e não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado. Ele não era mais um garotinho inocente. Já era bem crescidinho pra assumir a conseqüência de seus atos.

Ele não podia contar pra Rony, e nem pra Hermione. Não agora. Eles já tinham conseguido problemas demais com a irresponsabilidade de Harry.

Gina estava deitada na cama da enfermaria, encucada com a resposta do namorado. Ele não reagiu exatamente da forma que ela esperava. Tudo bem que não era a melhor notícia do mundo para um casal de adolescentes, mas do que mais a ruiva precisava agora era de apoio.

"Será que o Harry vai assumir o bebê?" – Pensava, cada vez mais aflita. - "Como irão reagir os meus pais e os meus irmãos?", "e o Rony? O que dirá o Rony?!".

"Calma, Gina, está se precipitando demais. Não se preocupe tanto com algo que você não sabe nem mesmo se existe." – Dizia a si mesma, tentando se acalmar – "Vai dar tudo certo!".

Foi com esse pensamento que a ruiva adormeceu. Estava mais tranqüila agora.

Harry ainda não estava tão calmo. Pensava em todos os momentos que ele e sua ruiva tinham passado juntos. Tudo era perfeito, simplesmente perfeito quando se tratava de sua relação com a ruivinha.

Os dois sabiam que não eram maduros o suficiente para criar um bebê. Talvez isso estivesse nos planos de Harry, mas para muito depois. Ainda estava cedo para ser pai, e só de pensar nessa possibilidade, o garoto sentia um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo. Ele era jovem, e ainda queria curtir um pouco sua juventude antes de maiores responsabilidades.

E Gina? A ruiva ainda era nova demais pra enfrentar aquela situação. Talvez, na opinião dos dois, o bebê bem que poderia ter esperado mais um pouco.

* * *

A ruiva acordou tarde naquela manhã. Olhou ao redor. Hermione estava sentada numa cadeira, observando-a.

- Mione, o Harry te falou alguma coisa?

- Bem, ele achou melhor você me falar...

- Ai Mi, eu to com tanto medo! – choramingou Gina.

- Me fala o que aconteceu, Gi. Eu vou estar aqui pra te apoiar e ajudar no que for...

- Eu... Madame Pomfrey... Ela... Ela acha que eu estou grávida, Mione!

- Grávida?! O quê?! Você e o Harry já...?!

- Já! Ainda não saiu o resultado dos exames, e o Harry, bem.. ele não reagiu da maneira que eu esperava! Eu tenho medo... Medo do que vai acontecer, medo de tudo! – disse a ruiva chorando.

- Não fica assim, Gina... Eu vou estar com você até o fim, e pode deixar que eu vou falar com o Harry...

- Obrigada Mione... Mesmo! – disse Gina enxugando as lágrimas.

- Que horas o resultado está pronto?

- Acho que já está com Madame Pomfrey, mas eu não a vi essa manhã...

- Fica aí que eu vou procurar ela...

- Tudo bem...

Antes de procurar Madame Pomfrey, Hermione foi até o dormitório masculino. Precisava conversar com Harry a sós. Entrou no quarto do moreno e sentou na cama ao lado dele.

- Harry, como vai ficar entre você e a Gina?

- Eu não faço idéia, Hermione... Ela realmente está grávida?

- Eu vou procurar Madame Pomfrey quando sair daqui, ela está com o resultado...

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Mione...

- Eu acho que você deveria dar o maximo de apoio pra a Gina. Ela realmente está precisando. Vai ser um horror quando os Weasleys descobrirem, e bem.. você devia assumir o bebê...

- Assumir é claro que eu vou! Não posso deixar a Gina nessa situação sozinha... A culpa foi dos dois, então a responsabilidade também é... mas é que a ruiva é tão nova.. ela não devia passar por isso...

- Eu também acho, Harry, mas o estrago já está feito... Se eu fosse você, eu ficaria com ela pra o que der e vier, e não ligaria para o que todo mundo vai falar.

- É isso que eu vou fazer, mas não sei se estou pronto, Mione. Não sei se serei um bom pai...

- Você nunca saberá se não tentar... E bem.. pode deixar que eu falo com o Ronald, mas você deveria ir à enfermaria se desculpar com a Gina, sei que você definitivamente não sabe o que fazer, nem ela, mas se os dois ficarem juntos tudo vai melhorar...

- Você tem razão, Mione, eu vou falar com ela... Agora, tenta falar com o Rony.. não vai dar pra ser pai se eu estiver morto, certo?

- Pode deixar "irmãozinho", eu falo com o Ron. Eu sabia que você faria a coisa certa. Agora, vai lá falar com a sua ruiva.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde, Mione. – disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela, e saindo do quarto.

* * *

- Rony! – gritou Hermione descendo as escadas do dormitório – Que bom que te achei! Precisamos conversar...

- Tudo bem... – disse ele – O que houve?

- Rony, o que você acha do Harry e da Gina?

- Não sei Mione, eles formam um belo casal, e eu acho que o Harry é o cara certo para a Gina...

- Já imaginou se ela engravidasse?... – disse Hermione forçando um sorriso amarelo – Não ia ser ótimo?...

- Claro, mas só depois de casados, e eles ainda são muito novos pra isso...

- Mas você não iria ficar com raiva nem bater no Harry se a Gi estivesse grávida agora?

- Eu não sei. Ficar com raiva eu iria, afinal quem engravida uma garota nessa idade? E quando essa garota é minha irmã, as coisas pioram, e muito. E bater, ah... Eu não sei Hermione! Mas pra que todas essas perguntas?

- Nada! – disse ela forçando outro sorriso, ainda mais amarelo – Só curiosidade!

- Hermione, você não sabe mentir bem! Diga-me o que está acontecendo, agora!

- Eu já disse Rony! Não está acontecendo nada!

- Mione! Não minta pra mim! A Gina... Ela... Ela está grávida? – perguntou Rony começando a ficar pálido.

- Eu... Madame Pomfrey ainda não tem certeza, Ron. E se ela estiver, por favor, não bata nem brigue com o Harry! A Gina precisa de ajuda, compreensão e carinho e não da morte do futuro marido!

- Você está certa Hermione, mas não sei se vou conseguir me controlar quando eu ver o Harry... E a minha família?! Por Merlin! Vai ser um desastre!

- Não se nós pudermos evitar! A Gina não vai querer todos vocês com raiva e discutindo com ela!

- Eu prometo tentar me controlar – disse ele – Mas o problema vão ser meus irmãos e meus pais! O que acha que eles dirão?! Sabe, ter a irmã caçula grávida não é exatamente a notícia que minha família gostaria de receber!

- Obrigada Rony! Pela primeira vez na vida, você escutou a voz da razão! Mas será que você poderia falar com seus irmãos?

- Eu vou tentar, mas não prometo nada...

- Tudo bem, agora eu vou falar com Madame Pomfrey...

* * *

Hermione saiu a procura da medi bruxa, mas parecia que ela tinha evaporado, não estava em lugar algum da escola. A morena decidiu pegar o mapa do maroto para tentar localiza-la. Pelo menos ia ser mais fácil. Localizou o nome da medi bruxa do outro lado do castelo.

* * *

Harry andou rapidamente em direção a enfermaria. Precisava falar com a ruiva. Dizer que estaria com ela pra tudo. Não suportaria ficar sem ela. A ruiva era tudo pra ele. E o seu futuro filho também seria.

- Gina... – disse ele se aproximando da cama da garota – Me desculpe pela minha reação, eu fiquei nervoso e... E...

- Ta tudo bem, Harry...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele incerto.

- Claro que sim! Eu teria tido a mesma reação que você...

- Bem.. eu quero que você saiba, Gi, que eu vou estar com você pra tudo, sempre!

- Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso, Harry... Eu fiquei com medo, medo de que você não fosse assumir, de que você não gostasse mais de mim, tive medo de enfrentar tudo isso sozinha, mas agora, eu tenho você e a Mione...

- E o Rony...

- Ele já sabe?

- Provavelmente a Mione deve ter contado, ela estava preparando-o para a notícia, se não, o nosso filho não iria ter um pai...

- Mas a gente nem tem certeza se eu realmente estou grávida, só vamos realmente saber quando Madame Pomfrey chegar. A Hermione foi atrás dela. Mas ta demorando muito..

- Ela parou pra falar comigo e com o Rony..só que faz um certo tempo. Acho que já deve ter achado Madame Pomfrey e deve estar vindo pra cá com ela. Não se preocupe Gina...

- É impossível não me preocupar...

- Eu sei, mas tenta...

- Harry, eu não posso ficar calma em uma hora dessas!

- Kiddo! – gritou Colin correndo em direção a cama da ruiva.

- Colin! Você soube...? – perguntou Gina.

- Da gravidez? É! Me falaram! Não fique assim, Ginny, vai dar tudo certo! – argumentou Colin, tentando confortar a amiga.

- Eu espero que sim! – disse a ruiva se roendo de nervosismo.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione volta para a enfermaria com a medi bruxa, que vai em direção a uma mesa e pega um envelope branco com o nome do St. Mungos, e vai em direção a Gina.

- Aqui está o resultado do seu exame, senhorita Weasley. Acho que o que eu lhe disse é verdade, mas para termos certeza é melhor que você mesma abra.

- Tudo bem... – sussurrou a ruiva, já com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

A garota pegou o envelope com a mão tremula. Harry estava do lado da ruiva, segurando uma das mãos dela. Colin estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama, e Hermione estava em pé ao seu lado. Todos estavam ansiosos para saber o resultado do exame. Será que Gina realmente estava grávida, ou não?

A ruiva abriu o envelope e tirou de dentro dele o papel com o resultado dos exames. Ela olhou o papel procurando a frase onde iria estar escrito "positivo" ou "negativo". Achou a frase no final do exame. Leu, releu, e passou os olhos naquelas letras vagarosamente. Olhou para Colin, Madame Pomfrey, Hermione e principalmente para Harry. O silêncio tomava conta de toda a enfermaria. O tempo passava lentamente para todos que estavam no local, até Hermione se pronunciar:

- Então Gi, deu positivo ou negativo? Você está grávida ou não?

* * *

**Bem, eu, Ceci Potter, tenho certeza de que vocês ficaram com raiva de nós por que não contamos realmente se a Gina está grávida ou não. Mas como eu sou muito má vocês vão ter que esperar o próximo capitulo para poder saber o que vai acontecer!**

**Nós prometemos não demorar muito tempo para escrever e postar o próximo capitulo.**

**Esperamos que tenham gostado deste capitulo e pedimos mais reviews!**

**Beijoos ;**


	3. Muitas Mudanças!

_**Ceci Potter - Bem, aqui está o capitulo três, não me matem, por favor, eu passei as férias viajando e só tive tempo de terminar o capitulo agora. Peço mil desculpas pela demora, e por isso, eu aumentei um pouco esse capitulo, para deixar vocês mais felizes!**_

_**Leiam, e por favor, deixem reviews! Preciso saber se vocês estão gostando!**_

_**xoxo ;**_

_**Respostas das Reviews:**_

_**- Raquel Mello - Nesse caitulo você vai saber se a Gi está realmente grávida ou não! Adorei o comentário! Espero que continue gostando! Beijoos**_

_**- ****Kaká Zabine - Sua curiosidade vai acabar agora! Amei o comentário! Beijoos**_

_**- Anynha Potter - Bem, o resultado que você tanto esperava está aí, linda! Beijoos!**_

_**Se tiver algum erro de ortografia, me desculpem!**_

_**Aproveitem para matar as saudades, e deixar uma review!**__

* * *

Capitulo 3 - Muitas Mudanças!_

- Então Gi, deu positivo ou negativo? Você está grávida ou não? 

- Deu positivo... Eu realmente estou grávida – a ruiva balbuciou – E são gêmeos... Um menino e uma menina!

- Gêmeos?! Tem certeza, Gi? – perguntou Harry perplexo.

Ele já achava que ter um filho ia ser um horror, imagine dois! Ele ficou parado, empalidecendo cada vez mais, sem conseguir falar nenhuma palavra. Pensando no que iria fazer.

- Harry?! – a ruiva tirou ele dos seus pensamentos – Ta tudo bem, amor?

- Claro, Gina. Por que não estaria? – perguntou ele dando um sorriso nervoso e voltando a ter a cor normal.

- Eu... Não sei... Mas você ficou parado e pálido... – disse ela confusa.

- Esquece isso, o problema agora é a sua família, você tem que contar toda a verdade para eles, sabe como é... Eles vão perceber quando sua barriga começar a crescer! – falou o moreno – E como já sabem os sexos dos bebês?

- O Harry está certo, Gina. E precisamos falar com McGonagoll... – argumentou Hermione – Pra saber como vão ficar seus estudos, essas coisas... E sobre os sexos, Harry, os métodos dos bruxos são mais avançados do que os dos trouxas, por isso já sabemos os sexos dos bebês antes do primeiro mês de gravidez...

- Não se preocupem! – suspirou Madame Pomfrey – Já tomei todas as providencias. Senhorita Weasley, você e o Senhor Potter mudarão de dormitório. Ficarão em quartos separados de todos os outros alunos. É no quarto andar, por favor, me sigam. Levá-los-ei até o local.

- Podemos ir com vocês? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro, senhorita Granger – disse a medi bruxa olhando para a morena e para Colin.

Os cinco foram andando em direção ao quarto andar. Depois de algum tempo, pararam em frente a ultima porta de um corredor. Madame Pomfrey pegou duas chaves e abriu a porta com uma delas. Depois, entregou as duas para Harry e Gina.

- É com estas chaves que vocês abrirão à porta. A maioria dos seus pertences deve estar aí, os elfos ainda não terminaram de trazer todos. Espero que fiquem a vontade. E senhorita Weasley... Venha na enfermaria de quinze e quinze dias, para vermos como estão estas duas fofuras – disse Madame Pomfrey – Agora, eu tenho que ir...

Gina olhou para Harry e ele entrou no aposento, sendo seguido pela namorada, Hermione e Colin. O quarto nem parecia um quarto. Era um pequeno apartamento. Havia uma sala-cozinha e duas suítes. Uma das duas era o quarto dos bebês. Nele havia dois berços, um fraldário e um armário. No quarto do casal havia uma cama espaçosa, com duas cabeceiras, uma escrivania e um armário. Os pertences dos dois estavam no cômodo, esperando para serem colocados em seus devidos lugares. Na sala-cozinha havia uma geladeira ao lado de um pequeno fogão. Também havia um móvel, que tinha gavetas, onde estavam talheres, pratos, copos, panelas, ingredientes, entre outros. Do outro lado da sala-cozinha, havia uma pequena mesa de jantar com quatro cadeiras, um sofá, duas poltronas, uma lareira, uma estante de livros, e uma televisão.

- Nossa! – murmurou Gina.

- Não acredito que todos os professores têm tudo isso só pra eles... – disse Colin.

- Nem tudo isso, eles só tem uma suíte... – argumentou Hermione – Existem mais três quartos como este, para o caso de varias alunas ficarem grávidas ao mesmo tempo... Foi idéia de Dumbledore, ele criou esses quartos há muito tempo atrás, quando algumas alunas engravidaram... Tudo aqui é de primeira classe...

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Gina.

- Até parece que você não conhece a Mione, Gi. Ela sempre sabe de tudo, esqueceu? – respondeu Harry.

- Olha, tem uma carta em cima da mesa! – mostrou Colin.

Harry e Gina andaram rapidamente em direção à carta. O moreno a pegou, reconhecendo a letra fina, escrita em itálico. Ele leu em voz alta.

"Senhor Potter e Senhorita Weasley,

Espero que suas novas acomodações sejam suficientes para todas as suas necessidades. Ainda podem entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória, e suas aulas continuam as mesmas e no mesmo horário.

Senhorita Weasley, falei com todos os professores e você tem permissão de sair das aulas na hora que for necessário. Não se preocupe, falarei com seus pais pela manhã, e depois todos nós conversaremos sobre o assunto...

E quando os bebês forem nascer você será transferida para o St. Mungos. Lá eles têm mais estruturas do que nós. E o senhor Potter, a senhorita Granger e seu irmão vão poder acompanhá-la.

Todos os seus amigos poderão entrar neste quarto, mas só quando vocês permitirem. Do mesmo jeito que todos os alunos têm que ir para as camas às 10h00 da noite, vocês também terão.

Os dois poderão comprar roupas para os bebês e para a senhorita Weasley nas visitas que farão à Hogsmead, tem varias lojas maravilhosas no local.

Espero que sigam todas as recomendações de Madame Pomfrey sobre os cuidados que devem ter. Não se incomodem com os comentários dos outros alunos, eles não estão acostumados em ver outros alunos prestes a ter um bebê, mas não se preocupem isso já aconteceu muitas vezes, mas não na época em que estamos.

Falem com a senhorita Granger e perguntem para ela sobre um feitiço para esconder a barriga, se estiverem muito incomodados com os comentários.

Atenciosamente,

Diretora McGonagoll"

- Bem, Ginny, eu tenho uma tarefa de defesa contra as artes das trevas para fazer, então, eu já vou – disse Colin, que deu um abraço na amiga – Tchau Harry, Hermione...

- Até mais – disseram os amigos.

- Vocês dois querem ajuda para arrumar as coisas e fazer o jantar? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro Mione. – suspirou Gina – Teremos muito trabalho... Bem, eu faço o jantar, já que vocês não sabem cozinhar direito, enquanto isso, vocês arrumam as nossas coisas no armário.

- Tudo bem. Vamos Mione – falou Harry se dirigindo para o quarto.

* * *

Depois que os amigos saíram, Gina pegou os ingredientes e começou a cortar. Ela colocou uma panela com água para esquentar e depois de um tempo colocou o macarrão na água. 

Ela decidiu colocar a mesa enquanto o macarrão ainda não está pronto.

* * *

Harry e Hermione entraram no quarto e começaram a arrumar as coisas. A cama já estava com lençóis, travesseiros e cobertores. Então eles começaram a arrumar as malas. Hermione decidiu quebrar o silencio. 

- Então Harry, você gostou daqui?

- É ótimo, mas eu to muito preocupado com a Gina. O que as pessoas vão falar Mione?

- Eu não faço idéia, Harry, mas não vai ser nada bom... Você sabe, os sonserinos vão infernizar ela... E nos precisamos dar muito apoio pra a Gina. Ela realmente vai precisar. Você vai pedir ela em casamento?

- Claro Mione. Só não sei a hora certa... Eu to meio perturbado recentemente...

- Não se preocupe, eu e o Rony ajudaremos você... Estava pensando que vocês poderiam ter um jantar romântico e ai você pedia ela em casamento, que tal?

- Ótima idéia, Mione. Mas quando?

- Esse final de semana. Na visita a Hogsmead, você leva ela para um restaurante bem romântico...

- Mas eu já levei a Cho para o único restaurante desse tipo, e eu sei que a Gina não ia se sentir bem lá... Ela odeia a Cho...

- Você tem razão, deixa eu pensar...

- Harry, Hermione! O jantar ta pronto! – eles ouviram Gina gritar da sala-cozinha.

- Eu resolvo tudo e depois te conto, ta bom?

- Ta, mas vê se não demora...

* * *

Gina ouviu batidas na porta enquanto escorria o macarrão. Ela andou até a porta. 

- Quem é? – ela sussurrou

- Sou eu, Gina. – falou uma voz conhecida do outro lado.

- Rony! – disse ela abrindo a porta – Como você soube que nós estávamos aqui?

- O Colin me falou, eu estava procurando vocês há horas, ainda bem que encontrei com ele...

- Vai querer jantar?

- E eu sou de rejeitar sua comida e a da mamãe?

- É. Você nunca rejeita...

- Legal esse lugar! – disse ele olhando em volta – Os professores ficam em quartos iguais, né?

- Não exatamente, eles só têm um quarto, esse aqui tem dois...

- Nossa!

- É Dumbledore fez mais três quartos iguais a esse. Segundo Hermione, antigamente muitas alunas ficavam grávidas, mas com a guerra elas pararam de fazer esses deslizes...

- Hum...

- Vem, Rony, o jantar está pronto... – disse ela e depois gritou – Harry, Hermione! O jantar ta pronto!

- Nós arrumamos tudo, Gina – falou Hemione entrando na sala-cozinha – Rony... O que?

- Oi Mione, Harry! – murmurou o ruivo

- Como...? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- O Colin me falou... Adorei o lugar! – comentou Rony e depois disse com voz de desespero - E eu vou ser tio! Não posso ser tio! Sou tão novo...

- Ah, Rony, você não é tão novo assim! Já tem 18 anos! Além disso, como você e a Hermione vão se casar, os dois vão ser titios! Não é uma noticia maravilhosa?! – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, não é uma notícia muito esperada, mas ainda assim, é maravilhosa! – respondeu o ruivo.

- Hei, será de da pra vocês sentarem e comer?! O jantar ta esfriando – disse Gina.

- Claro! – riu Hermione.

* * *

Luna estava em um corredor escuro no quinto andar. Neville tinha marcado de encontrar ela ali. A garota suspirou. Eles estavam ficando fazia pouco tempo e ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Mal teve tempo de conversar com Gina e Hermione esse ano. Teve tantos acontecimentos que elas se distanciaram, mas se dependesse da loira, elas iriam voltar a andar juntas, não só elas, os garotos também. 

Ela ouviu um barulho e olhou para o lado. Era Neville. Ele tinha um sorriso estampado na cara, que para a loira era lindo. Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo delicado e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava a garota pela cintura.

- Eu demorei? – ele perguntou baixinho.

- Não... – respondeu ela.

- Sabe Luna, eu tava... Eu tava pensando...

- O que? Pensando o que? – perguntou ela já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- Será que... Que você gostaria de... De namo... – ele não conseguiu terminar.

- Namorar com você? – murmurou ela.

- É, mas se não quiser, não tem problema... Nós podemos...

- Claro que eu quero, Nev! – disse ela interrompendo ele.

- Você quer? – disse ele sorrindo.

- Sim! – disse ela abraçando ele e rindo alto.

* * *

Rony e Hermione tinham saído da casa de Harry e Gina e estavam indo para a torre da Grifinória quando ouviram risos e vozes conhecidas. Eles andaram rapidamente até o local e viram Luna abraçada com Neville rindo. 

- Luna? Neville? – chamou Hermione.

- Mione! – exclamou a loira – Rony!

- Ta tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou o ruivo olhando para o amigo.

- Tudo está maravilhosamente bem! – riu Luna – O Nev acabou de me pedir em namoro!

- Serio? – perguntou Hermione olhando para o moreno.

- É sim... – respondeu Neville ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Mais um casal! – exclamou Hermione – Agora todos nós poderemos sair juntos como casais! Vai ser perfeito! Depois nós vamos visitar a Gina e combinar tudo, não é Luna?

- É, mas como assim visitar a Gina? – perguntou a loira confusa.

Rony e Hermione explicaram tudo o que tinha acontecido com Gina e Harry desde a noticia dos bebês até o jantar que eles tiveram. Depois os quatro amigos foram para os seus dormitórios.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Rony e Hermione tinham voltado para os seus dormitórios. Gina lavou os pratos com a ajuda de Harry. Nenhum falou uma palavra. O clima estava meio chato. 

- Harry...

- Gina... – ele falou na mesma hora que ela.

- Fala o que você queria dizer... – murmurou à ruiva.

- Ta... Eu só queria dizer que... Eu quero que você saiba que vou estar sempre do seu lado, pra tudo, Gi. Eu te amo muito!

- Harry, você não sabe como é bom escutar isso! – sorriu ela.

- Bem, já que estamos em um dormitório que é só nosso o que acha de a gente aproveitar?

- Acho uma ótima idéia! – disse ela dando um selinho nele.

O moreno pegou a ruiva no colo e foi para o quarto com ela. Deitou-a na cama e beijou-a. Foi descendo da boca pro colo e do colo para a barriga da ruiva, onde ficou dando muitos beijos.

- Eu prometo que nada no mundo vai nos separar! – disse ele olhando a ruiva nos olhos – Não importa o que digam, o que façam, nos ficaremos juntos pra sempre!

- Que bom! – disse ela puxando o moreno para um beijo.

* * *

O sábado chegou rapidamente. Era o dia da visita a Hogsmead. Gina acordou cedo, tomou um banho, penteou os cabelos e desceu para fazer o café da manhã. Harry desceu 20 minutos depois. Os dois tomaram café, conversando animadamente sobre o que iriam comprar. Haviam decidido que iriam comprar algumas coisas para os bebês. 

Depois do café, eles pegaram tudo o que precisariam e foram para a entrada do colégio se encontrar com Rony, Hermione, Luna e Neville. Os garotos comprariam as coisas para o bebê, e as garotas para a bebê.

Quando chegaram a Hogsmead, os meninos foram para uma loja de brinquedos. Olharam tudo, e Harry decidiu levar duas vassourinhas, que voavam no máximo até um metro, uma bola, chocalhos, uma boneca, ursos de pelúcia, e muitas outras coisas.

Estavam no caminho para a loja de roupas para se encontrar com as meninas quando viram uma loja que tinha tudo de quadribol. Eles entraram. Lá Harry viu roupinhas dos uniformes de quadribol de Hogwarts. Comprou dois. Afinal, os filhos teriam que gostar de quadribol, de todo jeito.

Depois de comprarem os uniformes para os bebês, os garotos foram com Harry comprar o anel de noivado que o moreno daria para Gina. Ele escolheu um que tinha diamantes em forma de coração.

* * *

Gina, Hermione e Luna entraram na loja para roupas. Compraram vestidos, calças, blusas, sapatos de todas as cores. Também compraram fraudas, mamadeiras, chupetas, pratinhos, colheres, panos, lenços, talco, algumas fivelinhas para colocar no cabelo da menina e duas bolsas – uma azul e a outra rosa – para guardar as coisas dos bebês. Depois deram uma olhada em roupas para Gina, já que daqui a alguns meses ela iria precisar e a próxima visita a Hogsmead seria dali a dois meses, e até lá, a barriga da ruiva com certeza teria crescido bastante. Decidiram levar alguns vestidos e algumas blusas mais largas. 

Depois de pagar todas as compras, elas se encontraram com os garotos na entrada da porta da loja. Decidiram comer alguma coisa, então foram até os três vassouras para beber cervejas amanteigadas.

Meia hora depois, Hermione, Rony, Neville e Luna disseram que iam embora e que podiam ajudar os amigos levando as compras deles. Gina não aceitou, mas como eles insistiram, ela acabou cedendo.

Quando os amigos saíram, Harry levou Gina até um lugar diferente. Era um pequeno restaurante, que tinha sido aberto recentemente. Ele falou alguma coisa para o garçom, que depois levou os dois até uma mesa, que ficava junto da janela e era um pouco distanciada das outras. A mesa era iluminada por velas. O casal pediu um prato de camarão com um molho que Gina não entendeu o nome, mas que adorou. Para a sobremesa tinham pedido um Petit Gatêau. Quando estava no meio do prato, Gina viu alguma coisa brilhando e pegou. Olhou atentamente. Era um anel de noivado de cinco quilates. Na mesma hora ela olhou para Harry. Ele a observava atentamente com um sorriso nos lábios. O mais lindo que ela já vira.

- Harry... – disse ela entusiasmada – Isso é o que eu estou pensando?! Você... Você quer casar comigo?!

- Sempre quis Gina. E agora que teremos os bebês, eu achei que era a hora certa... Então, você aceita casar comigo?

- Se eu aceito? – perguntou ela sorrindo – É claro que sim!

- Então temos que marcar a data e falar com os seus pais e nossos amigos. E teremos muitas coisas para resolver...

- Agora, nós temos que voltar pra Hogwarts, já está na hora, se demorarmos muito, McGonagoll nos mata!

- Tudo bem. Vamos.. – disse ele puxando ela pela mão.

* * *

Era domingo de manhã quando Gina Weasley foi chamada para ir à sala da diretora. McGonagoll tinha avisado a ela que as duas iriam falar com os pais da ruiva e que se Gina quisesse poderia levar Harry. 

O moreno foi andando com a ruiva até o escritório da diretora. Eles entraram lá silenciosamente. Os pais da garota já estavam lá. "Pelo menos não veio toda família..." pensou Harry.

- Harry! Gina! – falou a senhora Weasley indo abraçar os dois.

- Oi senhora Weasley. – murmurou Harry.

- Mãe, Pai... – sussurrou Gina.

- Minerva, por que nos chamou aqui? – perguntou a ruiva mais velha.

- Molly, não sei se vai gostar das notícias que temos para lhe dar, mas para mim e para Madame Pomfrey essas foram as melhores notícias desde quando soubemos que a guerra tinha acabado – respondeu McGonagoll.

- Se você gostou provavelmente eu também irei! – disse Molly.

- Gina... Acho melhor você falar, querida. – incentivou a diretora.

- É... Mamãe... Papai... – disse ela olhando nervosamente para os parentes e segurando cada vez mais forte a mão de Harry – Eu estou grávida! – ela falou rapidamente e depois abraçou o namorado.

- Grávida? – perguntou o Sr.Weasley – Gina, você está grávida?

- Gininha! – disse Molly chorando – Vem aqui, meu amor!

Gina se soltou de Harry, e olhou nos olhos do garoto. O moreno de um pequeno sorriso. A ruiva o puxou pela mão e se dirigiu até onde a mãe estava. Recebeu um abraço de urso da mãe e um lindo sorriso dos pais. Sentiu Harry a abraçando por trás, sorrindo como nunca, aliviado pela reação dos futuros sogros.

- Eu vou ser avó! Que notícia maravilhosa! É menino ou menina? – perguntou Molly.

- São gêmeos. Um menino e uma menina – respondeu Gina.

- Senhor e senhora Weasley, eu pedi a sua filha em casamento... – murmurou Harry.

- Que bom Harry! Você sempre foi um filho pra nós e agora você vai ser da família! – falou o Sr.Weasley.

- Bem, agora que está tudo resolvido, Harry e Gina, eu gostaria que voltassem para os seus afazeres... À tarde vocês poderão ir até a Toca para contar a notícia para o resto da família – disse a diretora.

- Tudo bem... Sr. e Sra. Weasley... – despediu-se Harry – Vamos, Gi.

- Tchau Mãe, Pai! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e depois saiu da sala.

* * *

- A reação deles foi maravilhosa, ruiva! – disse Harry. 

- O problema nem são meus pais... Já pensou nos meus cinco irmãos?

- Não... – murmurou o moreno.

- Não se preocupa Harry. Vai dar tudo certo – sorriu ela.

- Tenho certeza que sim! Agora, vem cá, ruiva!

- Não mesmo! – disse ela começando a correr.

- Volta aqui! – gritou ele indo atrás dela.

O moreno conseguiu alcançar a ruiva, e ela pulou nas costas dele. Ele segurou as pernas da garota e ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Harry foi andando em direção a torre da grifinória. Fazia tempo que ele e Gina não iam lá.

Entraram na sala rindo muito e acabaram acordando Rony. O ruivo ia gritar, mas quando viu que eram a irmã e o cunhado, ele não fez nada.

- Rony! – riu Gina.

- O que? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Onde está a Mione? – disse a ruiva.

- Não sei. – respondeu ele.

- Pede pra ela dar uma passada lá no nosso dormitório de noite? Obrigada! – falou ela e depois se virou para o namorado – Vamos pra casa, lindo?

- Claro princesa! – sorriu ele.

* * *

Gina e Harry estavam sentados na sala da Toca. Todos os irmãos Weasley estavam lá. Fleur e Hermione também estavam na sala. 

- Bem, eu e o Harry viemos aqui, para dar uma notícia para vocês – murmurou Gina – E eu não sei como vocês reagirão. Mamãe, papai e o Rony já sabem. Só falta vocês...

- Fala logo de uma vez, Gina! – reclamou Fred.

- Estamos entediados! – argumentou Jorge.

- Tudo bem – a ruiva falou – Eu... – ela olhou para Harry e apertou a mão dele – Eu estou grávida – ela falou rapidamente.

- Eu ouvi direito?! – perguntou Gui – Grávida?

- Sim, você ouviu perfeitamente bem. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Mas você só tem dezessete anos, Gina. Ainda é muito nova para ter um filho! – disse Carlinhos.

- Um não, são dois – falou Rony.

- Dois?! – gritaram Fred e Jorge na mesma hora.

- Eu acho uma notícia maravilhosa! – argumentou Hermione.

- Eu também! Agorra Arre e Gina poderrão ficarr juntos parra semprre! – concordou Fleur.

- Gininha, minha filha! Olhe a hora! Vocês já deveriam estar de volta em Hogwarts! – falou Molly.

- Conversaremos depois, Harry – resmungou Gui – Espero você aqui no próximo final de semana.

E depois de se despedirem da família da ruiva. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione voltaram para Hogwarts. Antes de ir embora, Gina murmurou um "Obrigada!" para a mãe. Já o moreno estava muito preocupado com o que viria a acontecer quando voltasse a Toca no outro domingo.

* * *

Hermione e Rony não voltaram para a torre da Grifinória depois de voltarem da Toca. O ruivo tinha levado a morena até uma sala vazia no sétimo andar. 

- Rony.. Eu tenho que ir pra casa da Gina. Prometi que ia ajudar ela com os estudos.. Além disso, ela me falou que vai falar com seus irmãos sobre os bebês amanhã, então, me prometa que não vai deixar eles matarem o Harry..

- A Gina espera um pouquinho. E quanto ao Harry, eu prometo que salvo ele.. Agora se você ficar falando nós vamos perder tempo..

- Ta bom! Eu fico aqui por cinco minutos. – sorriu ela.

E os cinco minutos se tornaram dez, e depois quinze. Rony tinha colocado Hermione em cima de uma mesa, e estava com as mãos dentro da blusa da garota.

- Rony! Mione! – assustou-se Neville em ver os amigos àquela hora numa sala vazia – Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

- O que você acha? – rosnou o ruivo.

- Claro que não, Nev – Hermione repreendeu o namorado com o olhar – Não ligue pra o Rony! Ele só estar um pouco estressado – o rosto dela ficou um pouco vermelho de vergonha.

- Mesmo assim, me desculpem – o moreno estava mais sem graça que tudo.

- Não se preocupe, agora se me dão licença, tenho que encontrar com a Gina. Tchau Nev. Te vejo mais tarde, Ron – ela deu um selinho no namorado e depois saiu.

* * *

Gina estava sentada com Hermione e Luna no sofá da sua mais nova "casa". A ruiva tinha contado as amigas, mais para Luna do que para Mione, que tinha assistido a tudo, como tinha sido o transtorno de contar para a família que estava grávida. 

- Mas graças a Merlim, mamãe deu um jeito de nos tirar da Toca. – terminou a ruiva.

- Coitado do Harry. Devia estar morrendo de medo dos seus irmãos, Gi – disse Luna.

- Não achei que ele estivesse com medo. O Harry parecia mais confiante que tudo. Só estava um pouco nervoso. – argumentou Hermione.

- Mas e aí, Gina, quando vocês vão se casar? – perguntou Luna.

- Estamos querendo casar nas férias. E como os bebês só vão nascer alguns meses depois, seria perfeito. – respondeu Gina.

- É. Vai ser perfeito! Mas e o chá de bebê? – perguntou Hermione

- Bem, estou esperando chegar mais perto, pra poder resolver tudo. Mas antes disso tudo, eu ainda tenho que casar. E ainda tem o chá de panela. Muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Vou precisar de ajuda... – respondeu Gina.

- Pode contar com a gente! – sorriu Luna. – Estaremos com você para o que der e vier.

- Obrigada, garotas. Não sei o que eu faria sem vocês! – disse Gina.

- Olha a hora, temos que ir, Lu. Já está tarde! – argumentou Hermione se levantando – Nos vemos amanhã, linda!

Depois que as duas amigas saíram, a ruiva pegou um pedaço de pergaminho. Ia mandar uma carta para sua mãe. Começou a escrever:

"Mamãe,

Fiquei muito feliz que tenha conseguido convencer os meninos a não matarem o Harry. Ele está muito grato! Tenho uma novidade, fui pedida em casamento. É. O Harry me pediu pra casar com ele!

Queria que a senhora me ajudasse a ajeitar as coisas do casamento. E a Mione falou que no mundo trouxa, eles fazem um chá de panela, que é quando a noiva chama algumas amigas para passar uma tarde com ela, e todas levam algum presente para a futura casa do casal. Também existe um chá de bebê, só que ao invés de as convidadas darem presentes para a casa, elas dão coisas de bebê. Eu adorei a idéia, e estava pensando em fazer as duas coisas, mas para isso, vou precisar da sua ajuda!

Manda um grande beijo para todo mundo aí, e diz que eu to morrendo de saudades.

Da sua, Gininha.".

Depois de mandar a coruja entregar a carta, a ruiva subiu, tomou um banho e depois ficou lendo um livro, esperando o noivo chegar.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e prometo tentar postar logo o próximo capitulo!**

**E não esqueçam... Das minhas queridas reviews!**

**xoxo ;**


End file.
